Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a vehicle tire cart for storing and transporting vehicle tires.
Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventionally, vehicle tires are transported and/or stored using hand trucks, movers' dollies, drum rollers, or other rolling appliances that are not specially adapted for the purpose of moving and storing heavy and bulky vehicle tires. Not only are these devices often heavy and expensive, they are often unsafe as they leave stacks of vehicle tires unsecured and therefor prone to toppling during transport or storage, potentially causing injury in the process. Additionally, many of these conventional devices for moving vehicle tires require the assistance of a second person due to the heavy weight of stacked vehicle tires and lack of maneuverability resulting from the overall vehicle tire bulkiness. While these previously known devices for moving objects are suitable for transporting and storing certain items, they are not suitable for safely and easily transporting, storing and displaying vehicle tires.